


Say You Won't Let Go

by ImASecretChinchilla



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:50:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImASecretChinchilla/pseuds/ImASecretChinchilla
Summary: We danced the night awayWe drank too muchThree in the morning, a lost count of alcoholic drinks served in shot glasses and two strangers dancing on the dance floor later. Louis wasn’t one for this type of confrontation. Harry usually would have his ears and neck the color of ambition. His gold dress shirt was entrancing and his forest green eyes was the tunnel to captivating him. They weren’t searching for a lay, they liked each other’s company and they felt the endless want to continue.(Or: Harry and Louis fluff)





	Say You Won't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! This is my very first post on here so bear with me! If there are any mistake please feel free to point them out. 
> 
> This a remix of a previous work that used all original characters, any unchanged names may pop up so please let me know so I can fix them, thanks! 
> 
> Let me know what you think!

_I met you in the dark_

_You lit me up_

It wasn’t close to finals at all really. Just a decision to go out and have fun for once. Being a college student left you with a lot of debt and hours full of studying. Louis just wanted to drown out the science terminology and unique muscle stretches with Margaritas and endless amounts of Bloody Mary’s.

_You made me feel as though_

_I was enough_

Harry was not a frat boy and was not social enough for this type of scene. Sweaty guys with drunken girls hanging off their arms jumping to the bass on the dance floor made him cringe. He’d rather be in his room studying or reading a good book. Zayn just had to drag him here, dramatically portraying his lonely life horribly enough that it made him feel sorry for himself.

_We danced the night away_

_We drank too much_

Three in the morning, a lost count of alcoholic drinks served in shot glasses and two strangers dancing on the dance floor later. Louis wasn’t one for this type of confrontation. Harry usually would have his ears and neck the color of ambition. His gold dress shirt was entrancing and his forest green eyes was the tunnel to captivating him. They weren’t searching for a lay, they liked each other’s company and they felt the endless want to continue.

_I held your hair back when_

_You were throwing up_

_Then you smiled over your shoulder_

_For a minute I was stone cold sober_

Nine in the morning and Harry finds himself behind a boy that is obviously very hungover. He holds his hair back with no complaint and rubs his back to sooth the other's gags. He hadn’t even seen the smaller boy's face and sadly doesn’t remember much from the early morning hours they had enjoyed together, except for a few hazy moments. He can see the haphazardly thrown clothes of the other on the floor by the left side of the bed and his jeans not far behind it.

The guy sighed a few times and tucked a few bronze astray hairs behind his ear before looking over his shoulder at the boy that surprisingly stayed to show his face. His striking blue eyes surveys the kind fir colored ones and strong jaw line with a face that held a soft, almost fond, red lipped smile. Harry was captivated from the start and couldn’t help but quietly gasp at the other's beauty. For a second he forgot about his own hangover until it hit full fledge and made the room spin.

_I pulled you closer to my chest_

_And you asked me to stay over_

_I said, I already told you_

_I think that you should get some rest_

He leaned against the counter as Louis swiftly worked his way around the kitchen preparing coffee for the tall lad, tea for himself. As the water boiled and the pot heated up he made his way towards him. It was strange, but the attraction was immediate. There was no awkwardness. It felt as though they had been long time friends through childhood.

He didn’t even find it the least bit creepy when Louis asked, “Stay over?”

He smiled, teeth on display. He was so infatuated that the lack of fresh breath that he had to be giving out didn’t worry him. The boy had the fullest, longest lashes that gave his eyes a sultry look and an almost permanent smirk that gave this adventurous gleam. Harry shook his head in amusement, “I think that you should get some rest.”

_But I wanna stay with you_

_Until we’re grey and old_

_Say you won’t let go_

It didn’t happen quick but they were known as the couple that moved at a leisure pace. Harry graduated with a degree in elementary education and Louis followed a year later certified as a physical therapist.

It only took two months later for Harry to land on one knee and present the silver, diamond encrusted ring to him in a smooth red velvet box. It fit Louis like a charm and he wasn’t shy to boast about it to all his colleagues and clients for months on end, even adding in a nice little manicure to glitz it up.

It was the wedding that was the most nerve wracking. Louis stood in his maroon colored tuxedo, adjusting the black skinny tie and continuously fidgeted with his hair. He only hoped that it stayed in place and didn’t catch a random wind. Harry on the other hand had Zayn's hands on his shoulders giving him a pep talk because Louis “downgraded to his pathetic nerdy teacher self and he should be proud”. Wise words.

Each survived the oh so long trek to the end of the aisle and spoke the vows to each other full of love and endearment. Both in ending with, “I won’t let go”.

_I wake you up with some breakfast in bed_

_I’ll bring you coffee_

_With a kiss on your head_

Lou smiled as he felt the familiar fingertips run through his now caramel hair. The smell of fruit and slightly charred eggs from the best side table cascaded to his nose. It was the soothing smell of Earl Grey tea that finally made him open his eyes.

“I hope you didn’t burn anything in the kitchen,” were his first words in the morning on the days he wasn’t rushing to get to work. His husband was the sweetest man he has ever known but he couldn’t really cook well and he just hoped he’d stick to cereal in the early hours.

With a fond smile and an eyeroll, Harry shook his head. The quick peck to Lou's forehead was soon interrupted by the small patter of feet barreling down the hallway and towards their room.

_And I’ll take the kids to school_

_Wave them goodbye_

_And I’ll thank my lucky stars for that night_

He loved them before they even showed their little faces. Harry remember holding both and thinking to himself, “the stars are on my side.”

Raelyn was their planned baby. After being married for three years, they felt that parenthood was their next step and they couldn’t have been more right in that moment. Two weeks over due she made her grand entrance with screaming lungs and a knack to not sleeping at all.

Two years later, Louis was happily showing him a positive pregnancy test, sent by their surrogate via text, on Easter day. Aeron was the quieter of the two and was more observant of her surroundings. She idolized her older sister and mimicked her every move.

_When you looked over your shoulder_

_For a minute, I forget that I’m older_

He came home to Louis swaying his hips to an indie style song on the radio with soap bubbles flying around and water running in the sink. He smiled over his shoulder and greeted his family, the girls quickly hugging him and flying upstairs leaving Harry admiring the lovely man he so gratefully married more than ten years ago.

Harry was a year older than Louis but he had the maturity of an old sage. He’s given more advice to him on how to handle his suffocating parents and rowdy kids more than he can count.

_I wanna dance with you right now, oh_

_And you look as beautiful as ever_

_And I swear that every day you’ll get better_

_You make me feel this way somehow_

He held her from behind, his hands touching to lay on his hips, “Dance with me my sweets.”

He laughed at him, naturally. He has always been like this from the very beginning. He liked to be spontaneous and do things that shouldn’t take place at that very time. Louis didn’t resist his request. The song was perfect for the moment.

He faced him, hands finding their way around his neck as he took the lead and swayed them in circles. They looked in each other's eyes, the smaller of the two craning his neck to look at the other. They had both aged but the wrinkles and undeniable laugh lines were ones from good times and few hardships. At thirty-four and thirty-five years old they only hoped to be together when they would get to eighty.

_Darling, your love is more than worth its_

_weight in gold_

_We’ve come so far my dear_

_Look how we’ve grown_

_Just say you won’t let go_

They sent Raelyn off to college in a used Corolla and a savings account they had saved in for eighteen years, specifically for this moment. Louis cried of course, Harry held him to his chest after they saw the silver car turn right at the stop sign.

“Just remember, she isn’t our last baby.” It didn’t help in the slightest but they knew that they had parented the girls right and now it was time to allow them to fly away from the safety of their nest.

Louis had the urge to dote and therefore acted upon it. Aeron would be doted on for the next two years before she also left with her own life goals. Harry tried to tone it down and not spoil the woman to be. Many disagreements happened between the married couple but they didn’t allow it put a wedge in the middle of them and never went to bed angry.

Harry didn’t want his little spit fire mad at him for a second in his day. Because, “To death do us part, I won’t let go.”

_I wanna live with you_

_Even when we’re ghost_

_‘Cause you were always there for me_

_When I needed you the most_

He still woke his love up with coffee, breakfast, less crispy then in their early marriage, and a kiss to his forehead forty years later and he planned to at sixty. He hoped for more but he was being realistic at this point in his life.

Harry had had two hip replacement surgeries and Louis was diagnosed with diabetes two years beforehand. They managed them well and had changed their life style not for only for themselves but for their children. They had to be around for their grandchildren and any future ones.

Raelyn was a pediatric therapist, working with sick kids that needed physical therapy. She had married a man, Jabari and they had a baby boy that they named Cadence. They lived a mile down the road, both not one for straying too far from their parents.

Aeron went the complete other way, she was brainy and a complete nerd at heart. There was no denying that she didn’t look the part with her brownish- red hair and natural sultry look that she inherited from her father. She was comfortable in a lab coat, quietly observing different test tubes. Aeron was also incredibly awkward with either sex and therefore hasn’t gotten hitched yet.

_I’m gonna love you ‘til_

_My lungs give out_

_I promise till death we part_

_Like in our vows_

_So I wrote this song for you_

_Now everybody knows_

_That it’s just you and me_

_Just say you won’t let go_

_Just say you won’t let go_

At ninety-four and ninety-five they both fell asleep and stayed that way. They were found by the family hours later. No one was sad, simply pleased that one did not have to live without the other. They were laid to rest next to each other and the girls held the state-of-mind that they would watch over their daughters from wherever they were. They help a remembrance with Aeron’s wife singing their parent’s first dance song that they swayed to at their wedding. 

_Just say you won’t let go_

_Oh, just say you won’t let go_

**Author's Note:**

> What did you all think? 
> 
> Let me know of anything you'd like to see me write :)


End file.
